Astronomy Tower Apologues
by Buzzybee15
Summary: My top five favorite yet mostly unknown Harry Potter boys and what they get up to in the Astronomy tower. Each chapter is a different guy with a different story. R&R if you please!
1. Alexina

At one point in Tom's life, he had been a playground bully given power by trusting authorities. Tom Riddle stalked the halls at night looking for out of bed students after curfew. His prefect badge gave him the right to do basically anything and everything at any given time, and he could always use the excuse that he was just enforcing the rules.

His rounds were almost over and he was supposed to meet up with his patrol partner, Gloria Garfield, from Hufflepuff. He decided that he would convince the head boy and girl to put him with someone from his own house from now on. Garfield was rather dim but a pure blood still. Tom had little time to waste with someone who didn't have half the wit or the drive to punish wrongdoers. She also wouldn't give the supreme house of Slytherin amnesty for late night goers.

Only one more place for Tom to check before he could get some sleep and terrify many more students at once. Tom climbed the steps swiftly and silently, ensuring that no one out of bounds would be able to hear him coming and run for it. Tom would implement justice for now, but as soon as he could, he would go into his own mind and plan for a way to rally the notorious pure blood families to his banner. Tom had this dream, that one day he would be supreme ruler over the magical world. He cared little for what he had to do to attain his desire, he'd already killed his own uncle. He had hidden his ancestor's locket somewhere safe, where no one would be able to reach it even if they knew what it was.

Tom was unsurprised to see a small figure leaning against the railing, looking up at the cloudy night's sky. Their small frame indicated that it was a girl and whoever it was, was humming a slow tune. Tom walked elegantly over to her, waiting for the girl to sense his presence. He saw stylishly curled short blonde hair and a pale hand curled around the rail.

"Hello." Said the girl, her voice sounded like a bell and Tom was taken aback slightly at being sensed before he wished to be.

"Name, year and house." He demanded, not letting the girl phase him.

"Alexina Drake, fifth year, Slytherin." She said turning to face him. Her red lips were upturned in a saucy smirk and her green eyes showed a calculating mind surveying him. "You should know that, Riddle." She added, turning back to the sky. Tom recognized her from the common room, always sitting alone or with one or two friends but never more. She really was stunning for a girl of her age, Tom was a sixth year himself and hadn't really seen anyone who looked quite like her.

"Do you know you're out past curfew, Miss Drake?" He questioned authoritatively. Alexina looked down at a golden watch with a golden snake curling around the edge and small emerald for eyes.

"I suppose I am." She shrugged. "But you won't report me, will you?" It was more of a statement then a question or maybe even a challenge. Tom felt rage inside of him, how dare this fifth year challenge him? How _dare_ she think him soft? He grabbed her forearm hard and spun her around to face him. Alexina's face showed no fear, and her smirk was amused, as if he was a child who thought he could fly. But her eyes continued to calculate him, to study him as though he was a snake and she his tamer.

"Don't. Mock. Me." Tom hissed harshly, trying to make her feel something other than mirth.

"Come, come, Mr. Riddle." She scolded in a voice barely more than a whisper. She brought her face closed to his, her lips only a ghost away. Her sweet breath fanned out across his face and his brain was foggy for a moment. "That's no way to show a lady your power." Tom softened a bit, what was she suggesting?

He released her and she laughed, tucking a golden hair behind her ear.

"What is it you're searching for, Drake? Detention? Deduction of House points? Because I swear you'll get them all in time." Tom threatened. Alexina chuckled.

"That's no way either. Tsk tsk, you're not very good at this Tom." She scolded again, looking away.

"Why are out here anyways?" Tom asked and slapped himself, his voice sounded weak. He _never _allowed himself to look weak, especially not in front of petty little schoolgirls. This schoolgirl whose eyes challenged his power, who's breathe hypnotized him and made his mind foggy, whose hair…_NO_. This was what she wanted, to toy with him, to achieve dominance over him. She turned back to him, drinking in his attractive face with her eyes.

"A little of this, a little of that. Hiding from Professor Dippit." Finally, Alexina had let something slip, something he could use.

"Why are you hiding from our headmaster?" He asked coolly.

"I jinxed a second year from Gryffindor." She said nonchalantly.

"Why did you jinx a Gryffindor?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested. She turned to him with a surprised face, the first one he'd managed to attain from her…unless she'd _wanted_ him to attain it from her. Tom was still trying to figure out what game she was playing and decided that he would figure her out and when he did she would be nothing but an errant game he had occupied his time with.

"Because he was a mudblood." She said, as if he were questioning her intentions. Tom was taken aback by how causally she had used the term. He had never really cared much for blood purity, his own father, curse his name, was a muggle himself and his mother a squib. He knew pure bloods were to be respected but…did it make sense to hate muggle borns as well? "He's a thief. He stole magic that was not his to have. Mudbloods…I'm surprised they still let them in to Hogwarts. Mark my words, someone will get them, they'll get them all." There was a gleam in here eyes for only a moment but Tom didn't miss it. Something fanatical was sparked when she said someone would get them all. "You're half-blood. I suppose I can't hold that against you. It isn't _your_ fault that one of your parents pro-created with filth."

Finally someone who understood his feelings exactly, Tom had blamed his mother for years for dying meekly like a muggle; for loving a muggle.

"My feelings exactly." He said, trying not to allow his excitement to show.

"You know, I think you and I could do great things." She said, looking into his eyes, then to his lips, then back at his eyes. She pressed herself closer to him, her hand resting on his which was curled around the cold rail. "All you have to do is say the word." She added in a whisper, their lips were close again.

Tom wore an expression of passion before he crashed his lips on to hers. She smirked slightly and tugged on his cloak teasingly before pulling away. She surveyed him and laughed. She took out a lace handkerchief and wiped the lipstick off of his lips.

"Be here tomorrow evening." She said, running her hand from his shoulder, down his chest, his stomach, and just below his waistline before turning and walking out. Before she made it to the stairs, she turned around with an after thought. "You may call me Lexi."

Tom sighed as he watched her, his latest obsession, and newest teacher.

**Twenty Years Later….**

Alexina entered, her long black dress gliding out behind her. The room was made of stone and Tom Riddle, her slave in all but name, sat on his bed waiting for her. He rose at once and took her hands in his.

"Why are you late?" He asked passionately. "Anyone else would be tortured for disloyalty."

"Are you accusing me of disloyalty to _you_? The one who taught me to be docile and to love you?" She asked. She feigned hurt like the actress she was. Tom immediately tried to correct his misdeed.

"No, no, my love. I was but impatient for your arrival. Please, Alexina, I beg your forgiveness." He stammered bowing his head. While his eyes were diverted Alexina smirked to herself. She had the most powerful wizard of all time bowing to her. All feared her puppet and he feared her. She had learned long ago that fear outlasts love and love only cuts so deep.

"It is given." She sighed petulantly while looking away. He rose and kissed her on her cheek.

"Come, let us go to bed, darling. Let us bask in each other's adoration." She smiled lovingly at her monster. She pressed herself against him and kissed him chastely. The kiss intensified and Tom picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her neck and worked his way down her body, unbuttoning her dress and kissing each bare spot.

"I'll have to leave again in the morning." She said, looking up at the ceiling before allowing a wanton moan to escape her voluptuous lips.

"What?" Tom asked, pulling away from her. "But you only just returned to me, Alexina. Can it not wait?"

"No, the dark lord cannot do his own chores, that's why his mistress," She leaned her head up to kiss Tom's nose. "Must do it for him. You have to focus on our _plan_. If one of us should…not make it to see the end, the other must carry on with it."

"But this is just in case. You'll be with me always…won't you?" The most feared being in the wizarding world (and the muggle world for that matter they just didn't know it yet) looked like a frightened child at the idea of losing the only woman he loved, much less the only thing he loved.

Alexina swallowed and smiled reassuringly.

"Of course, darling. I'm just thinking ahead. Now, come to me and let's forget such dreary conversation." She said as she smiled like the submissive mistress she pretended to be. As she allowed Tom to dive into her neck, she looked over his shoulder, into the possible futures, she saw herself, as the dark lady standing next to the man who made her great. She also saw her lifeless corpse lying reaching for the wand that could never be beaten.

When Alexina got up the next morning she wrote a letter to Tom. The contents read:

_Dear Tom, _

_ I'm sorry to have left before you woke, but I'm off on my journey for a day or so. I will be back when my work allows me. Remember what I told you, if I cannot continue you must do it for me. If this is the case then the Deathly Hallows must be your guide._

_ I love what we've built together._

_ Yours affectionately,_

_ Alexina_

Alexina never came back from her journey. Tom Riddle, who we now know as Lord Voldemort, was crushed inside. At first, he was hit by waves of denial each one bringing him closer to the truth. Then he was completely shut away from the world in the room that they had shared together. After months of mourning, Lord Voldemort remembered his mistresses' words: "The deathly hallows must be your guide" "carry on with it" "get them all"

"I will, Lexi. I'll do it for you."

**Soooooo that was number five on my unknown hotties pairing countdown. **

**Tom: I'm only number five? Really, Buzz? Really?**

**Me: Oh Tom you're just annoyed cuz I killed your playmate**

**Tom: YOU killed Alexina?**

**Me: **backs slowly into a corner** ENTER THEODORE NOTT…NOW!**

**Theo: You wanted me, author?**

**Me: Yeah, you're number four. Can you PLEASE get this psycho away from me? **

**Tom: I thought we had a special bond, Buzz?**

**Me: Only cause you were hot and a bad boy in your younger years now move along. Theo, come have a seat and we'll have a chat**

**Theo: Kay, later Tom**

**Tom: BYYEEE**

**Theo: So, what do you have planned for me then, clever one?**

**Me: Theo you're making me blush. If anyone thinks they know who I've picked for you then they are hopelessly wrong.**

**Theo: Ooooo I'm pumped.**

**Me: I bet ;)**


	2. Romilda

The brunette fourth year climbed the stairs of the astronomy tower. She wanted to get a good sketch in while the sky was clear. Her large brown eyes had always had a flair for taking in detail and putting it down on parchment. Her curly hair was out as always and framing her small face with a sort of spunky edge. She had her green jumper on over to provide warmth in the cool night air. This, of course, was not her first time sneaking out to draw; she'd always preferred night scenes anyway.

When the girl reached the top, she saw a tall figure standing by the edge and she froze. At first she thought it was a professor, and pondered the idea of slipping quietly back down to the dormitory. But the girl's characteristic boldness took over her and she walked slowly over to the figure, saying nothing.

The boy turned around and jumped slightly at the sight of her.

"Wha-who's there?" Theodore asked, looking flustered. The brunette tilted her head curiously and pursed her lips. She took in the boy's lanky physique and brutally short brown hair. He wasn't weakly built, just thin. Both of them considered each other, having never crossed paths before now. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Romilda smiled gently.

"Romilda Vane, and you?" She asked, cautiously moving closer to the boy.

"Theodore Nott, but please, call me Theo. Theodore is a bit of a mouthful." He added with an embarrassed smile.

"It is." She agreed good-naturedly. She suddenly seemed to remember her purpose as she glanced down at her sketchbook. "I was just coming up to draw, I can leave if you're having a moment…or…something." She gestured towards the stairs and cursed herself internally. She didn't really want to leave; she enjoyed a good conversation with a male stranger every once in a while.

"No, no I can leave. I was just…I'll go now." He said, furrowing his brow slightly and turning to leave.

"Or, we could both stay." Romilda called after him hopefully. He turned back to face her curiously. "The tower is plenty big for the both of us." She added, gesturing around the space in the air.

"I suppose I can stay a little while." He said slowly, turning back around and resuming his former place in the corner. Romilda took out her book and looked down on the grounds before beginning her work. "So, you're an artist?" Theodore asked after a few minutes of watching her draw the half-giant's hut and the surrounded wooded area.

"Hmm?" She looked up grudgingly from her latest work and met his eyes.

"You…you're an artist?" He asked again.

"Oh, yeah. Well, sort of. Obviously not really good or anything, just in my spare time." She said shaking her head and gesturing to her sketch.

"Looks pretty good to me." He said looking over her shoulder again at what she had sketched.

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say. So what do you do in your spare time? Question the meaning of life on top of towers?" She teased gently. Theo chuckled.

"I'm head of the potions club actually. Sort of a passion. I want to buy the apothecary in Diagon Alley after I work up the funds." He shrugged. Romilda nodded her head as if playing with the new information.

"I rather like potions too, never been much of a fan of Snape though. Slughorn is quite good, don't you agree?" She said, giving her input as always.

"Yeah, fine teacher and all but a bit odd in the head. Heard he's got some sort of club of favorites."

"Right the 'slug club' and all. I've tried getting in on the fun but no dice." She shrugged leaning back against the railing. The full moon lit half of her face and Theo noticed for the first time how dark and deep her eyes were. He was half afraid he would fall into the secretive and saucy irises if he got to close. Which didn't exactly seem like a bad thing at the moment.

"Wait, you're that fourth year who tried to slip Potter a love potion but it got to Weasely by mistake, right?" Asked Theo, a hint of amusement in his tone. Romilda looked down at her hand, not embarrassed but not particularly proud of her efforts. A small smile played around her thin lips.

"Not exactly a shining moment I'll admit it. But that was awhile ago, I've done a bit of soul searching," She said bashfully. "And decided if he's just not into _me_ I'll find someone who is…eventually." She ended her justification with a bubbly smile and met Theodore's eyes, taking in his long face and cute freckles.

"Good outlook." Theo approved, nodding.

"And what about _you_?" Asked Romilda dramatically, hitting his arm flirtatiously and flipping her curls over her right shoulder.

"What about me?" Theo countered.

"Exactly. You seem to know all about me but I don't even know what house you're in. Let's hear the abridged biography of Theodore Nott." She said playfully.

"Okay, well, sixth year, Slytherin," Theo took a peek at her face to see her reaction to the previous information. Besides the slight twitch when he said Slytherin she look genuinely fascinated. "Mum died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how tragic." Said Romilda, placing her hand on his before pulling it back blushing.

"It's fine. Didn't really know her, wish I had though. Would have been nice, you know, to have a mother." Romilda nodded sympathetically.

"Do you and your dad get on well?" She asked kindly.

"Fairly, well not recently of course. He's in Azkaban, Deatheater and all." Romilda flinched at how casually Theo spoke of the wizarding prison and of You Know Who's followers.

"And you? Are you a…?" Her bold question trailed off feebly at the end, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Deatheater? Me? No. I'm still in school. I'll avoid it best I can. Blood purity doesn't really matter to me much, I'd rather pick my friends by common interests and character." He said informally. The Gryffindor let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding in. Romilda was transfixed at how _good_ this strange Slytherin seemed to be. Theo looked back up at her mesmerized face. "What?" He asked, sporting the Slytherin smirk.

"It's just, well, you're a _Slytherin_." She said smartly.

"And you're a _Gryffindor_." He mimicked, grinning. She hit his arm again.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" He was teasing her now, quite out of character for him. He didn't interact much with others seeing as he thought he was in the wrong house personally and because of that he was avoided by most of the school.

"_Yes_. It's common nature that Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't nice to each other." She shook her head with a smile. "But you are and, well, it's…"

"Nice?" He finished for her.

"Yes its very nice." She agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Nicer than your boyfriend?" He smacked himself internally. Of all the lines he could have used to find out if this very good-looking young witch was single he went with that one. Romilda saw through it immediately but played along. She looked down with a smile.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said slowly.

"Oh, well, how…"

"Nice?" She grinned.

"Surprising, actually. No really it is; you seem like a lovely girl. Surprised you haven't landed someone like McClaggen." He said meeting her deep brown eyes with his stormy gray ones. She assessed him for a moment with playfully narrowed eyes.

"Not sure whether that was a complement or an insult." She said, mock suspicious.

"Go with complement for now." He teased.

"And you? Girlfriend?" Asked Romilda, although she had an educated guess on the answer.

"No, lone wolf." He said, almost too eagerly. There were a few moments of awkward silence while they battled with their eyes for who would have to make the first move. Theo lost.

"Romilda, would you, maybe, like to go to Hogsmeade with me one weekend?" He asked self-consciously. Romilda raised her eyebrows, she had every right to reject him, she had only met him half an hour ago.

"I'd like that." She said sweetly. She glanced down at her watch and groaned. "I have a Transfiguration practical tomorrow. I should probably go get some sleep." She said sadly, looking up at her new crush. She turned around and made for the door.

"Wait!" Theo called after her.

"Yes?"

"Can I walk you back to your common room?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you don't mind of course. It's a rather long walk." She smiled shyly.

"No, not at all." He said, walking up to her and placing his hand on the small of her back as he lead her back into the shadows of the castle.

**DONE WITH HOTTIE NUMBER 4! WOOOHOOO I AM FLYING**

**Theo:…**

**Me: oooo someones feeling piqued?**

**Theo: You made me look so awkward! **pouts****

**Me: Oh come on Theo I made you look sweet**

**Theo: Like a pansy**

**Me: If you're so determined to prove your mandhood go snog Romilda or something**

**Theo: I will! It's the only time you've let me get any action with her anyways**

**Me: Just go, shoo. And could you send in Seamus on your way out?**

**Theo: Yeah yeah whatever**

**Seamus: He looks irked**

**Me: He's just jealous cuz I love you more**

**Seamus: Ha then why bother writing a pairing for me?**

**Me: I dunno. Haven't written much of you yet.**

**Seamus: True, so are ya gonna tell me who my bird is or what?**

**Me: Patience will be rewarded**

**Seamus: …**

**Me: GOOD! Now on with the story**

**Seamus: lol**


	3. Daphne

Daphne anxiously paced the perimeter of the sky deck. He had promised he'd come if he could get away, that would have to be enough for her. A year ago, this would merely have been a school scandal; a letter from her parents and it would all be over. But everything was different now. Now, paying with her life for her crime didn't seem impossible. She heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs of the astronomy tower. She drew her wand calmly, just a necessary precaution.

At the top of the stairs, a young man in torn clothes with a bruised face appeared, wand also drawn. Daphne gasped slightly at the wounded sight before her.

"What was the first thing you ever said to me?" He asked huskily in his thick Irish accent. Daphne smirked, adjusting the grip on her wand.

"Watch who you bump in to, Finnigan. Your response?" She returned, her eyebrows rose.

"Not very good manners for a pure breaded bitch." He said seriously. She lowered her wand, tears forming in her eyes as she ran to him. She all but leapt into his arms and clung to his greatly injured frame. The young and forbidden couple embraced wordlessly. The astronomy tower was their decided meeting place. Now that Seamus was in hiding within the school, it was much harder for the two to meet without getting caught.

When the two pulled apart, Daphne examined the boy in front of her. She gently ran her hand over an open wound stretching from his forehead down across his eyebrow on the left side of his face.

"That's new." She observed quietly. Seamus avoided her gaze; her soft grey eyes examined him sadly.

"Yeah, got it earlier today nicking food. One of the elves caught me and, well, you know they've all been ordered to inform the Carrows on the students. The man pulled a bloody knife on me. I just barely got away…" She stopped him with a passionate yet desperate kiss. When she pulled back, she raised her wand and pointed it at the gash.

"Vulnera Sanentur." She muttered. The wound closed together, leaving a pink scar. "Tergeo." She added and the dried blood that seemed to cover half of his face vanished. Seamus gingerly brushed his fingers over his now healed forehead before giving the brunette in front of him a slight grimace.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Daphne shrugged putting her wand away. They stood there in a tense and paranoid silence. "How's the rebellion going?"

"S'alright. Michael got caught trying to free first years last night. Neville's decided it's best to keep our heads down and _try_ not to do the right thing." There was and edge of bitterness to Seamus' tone. He ran his hand through his sandy brown hair and turned away from his companion.

"I'm glad." Said the young Slytherin after a few moments.

"You're what?" He asked in astonishment.

"I'm glad Longbottom is having you tone it all down a bit."

"How can you say that?" He asked, his Irish blood boiling.

"I'm glad because I can't keep dealing with the constant fear of having you being tortured or used as an example. I-I just can't." The girl had worked herself almost into hysterics. She brought her hands up to Seamus' face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Daphne, Daphne!" He said, getting her attention. "Everything is going to be okay." The words were only a half-truth that never became applicable to the situation.

"No, Seamus, it's not. What if you get caught? What then? Because I honestly don't think I'd be able to stand in front of a class and curse you. I can't do it." She was firm in her convictions as she surveyed his shabby appearance. She honestly could not remember the exact time that she had fallen in love with him. He wasn't a knight in shining armor, he was her friend and her lover which made what they shared love.

It was because she loved him that she was scared for him. She feared that he would continue to risk his life in a battle that didn't even matter because the war was won. It was only a matter of time before it was announced on the radio 'The Dark Lord has been declared our dark king.' Everyone knew it and only the fools believed that their cause was not truly lost.

"Daphne, look at me." He said fervently. She reluctantly met his tempestuous eyes. "If you are ever told to curse me, do it. You can't give it away, you have to be _safe_," he raise his voice to capture her attention, "and you have to not take unnecessary risks."

"What if I want to, Seamus? What if that is exactly what I need to be doing?" She countered turning away from him and walking over to the ledge and looking down. Seamus moved so that he was behind her. The Gryffindor traced patterns on her back as he watched the faint reflection of the moon in her dark hair.

"Please don't do that to me." His voice cracked as he for once became the beggar. "You know I can't take the idea of you being hurt." She turned so that their bodies were pressed against each other. She didn't let the intimacy of their position compromise her determination.

"Scares you a bit, doesn't it?" She whispered. There was no attitude or sass to her tone. It was only the raw emotion of a girl afraid of losing the only light she had in the new and mysterious dark world.

"More than you know." He replied. Both of them moved towards each other until their lips met with a desperate passion that could only be found in times of war.

"I know because this is what I deal with every night we're not together." She said before they embraced again. "Can I join the rebellion?" She asked lightly. Seamus drew back so he could drink in every detail of her face.

"No, you can't. Even if I'd let you…no one would trust you." He said seriously, shaking the idea from his mind.

"Because I'm a Slytherin?" She murmured, searching his eyes.

"Yeah, exactly. Its just common knowledge that the Carrows have been lettin' you lot off easy." He shrugged, bluntly trying to brush it off. Dahne sighed, not even attempting to deny the statement.

"All of them? All of them would hate me?" She asked, trying to find a loophole.

"Look, Neville, Ginny, and Luna are in charge. Luna is gone and Ginny is in hiding so it's only Neville now. Neville might let ya' in if you proved yourself worthy, Luna would probably become your best mate, and Ginny…she would take some convincin'." Said Seamus logically.

"So, because it's just Longbottom, I might have a shot?" She asked hopefully.

"But because Neville listens to me, I'd make sure you never got in. You don't need to risk your life for this, Daphne." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you too much." He added in a whisper.

"I love you, too" She whispered back, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Promise me you'll stay safe?" He asked, looking down at her.

"You first." She challenged. He chuckled slightly in response, shaking his head. "Fine, I promise I'll stay safe."

"And I promise I won't be so rash." He responded. 

_**Four Weeks Later**_

The entire school had congregated in the Great Hall. All were in shocked silence as the raspy voice finished its warning.

"But he's there! Potter's there! What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson's voice rang out in fear and excitement. In response, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws stood with many of their wands pointed at the girl. Daphne stood only a few inches away from her; she made brief eye contact with Seamus before looking towards Professor McGonagall.

"That will do Miss Parkinson. Now, you will be first to leave for the dungeons with Mr. Filch, if the rest of your house could follow." There was applause from the remaining three houses as the rest of Slytherin house left the Great Hall. Daphne was just about to exit when something stopped her. If she were in the dungeons, how would she know that Seamus is safe?

She turned walking back to her boyfriend and ignoring the calls from Tracey Davis, her best friend.

"Daphne? Daphne! What has gotten into you? Where are you going?" Tracey called, sounding scared and confused.

Daphne marched straight over to Seamus and kissed him quickly and desperately before turning to Profesor McGonagall to receive further instructions. Seamus was left in shock for a moment or two before he curled a comforting hand around his girlfriend's.

**And as a reminder Seamus is number three. Two to go!**

**Me: So anything you don't love about it?**

**Seamus: Nah I'm good with most of it. I look like sort of a prat on the astronomy tower though.**

**Me: Well whatever I like it.**

**Seamus: Well I'm off, who do I send in next.**

**Me: Oh! Right! Send in Lee por favor**

**Seamus: I'm Irish not Spanish**

**Me: shhh I got an A in Spanish this semester.**

**Seamus: Oh, congrats, see ya then.**

**Me: Hi Lee!**

**Lee: Hello there**

**Me: You ready for this?**

**Lee: Sure, why not?**

**Me: Cause no one's gonna see this coming.**

**Lee: Ooooo exciting**

**Me: I know right**


	4. Cho

"Jordan, where the hell are we going?" Angelina Johnson asked her fellow fifth year friend.

"The very top of the astronomy tower, of course." He laughed, pulling his companion up the stairs.

"Of course." She muttered sarcastically. The feisty Gryffindor had been reluctantly pulled away from the celebrations back in the common room. The quidditch commentator seemed unusually tense. Lee pulled Angelina over to the edge of the balcony so that they could both look out at the grounds.

"So, what did you need?" Angelina asked expectantly. The chaser was sure she didn't like where this conversation was going to go. She sort of saw it coming; she was smart like that. It wasn't as though his hints had been subtle, he had acclaimed her almost every match since he had been made commentator.

"Well, I figured, since you've just won the cup I should tell you properly." He said; the joking manner put to rest. "Johnson, I—" She had begun shaking her head now, trying to deny the inevitable. He cupped her face in his hands making her look at him. "I-I fancy you." They stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you have to do that?" She asked, sounding almost irritated but at the same time there was an edge of pity for the bloke. She pulled her face out of his hands and backed away slightly.

"Well, you knew it was coming anyway. C'mon Johnson—Angelina—go out with me! It could be fun." He said trying to sound like his usual merry-making self.

"Yeah, it might be. If I fancied you, Lee, to which I'm sorry to say: I don't. You are…a great friend. But that's all. I thought you sort of got that, I thought we had it mutually figured out." She said, trying to make the poor chap seem reasonable.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright then…this has been a very productive chat." Said Lee.

"Yeah, we learned some knew stuff, some old stuff. Good." Angelina laughed once without humor. "Right, well I think I'll head back down to the party. Are you coming?" She asked awkwardly, guilt suddenly filling her usually saucy demeanor.

"Nah, I'll just hang out here for a bit. Fresh air…good for the soul." He said casually. Angelina displayed a worried face before turning and heading back towards the Gryffindor tower. She didn't hear Lee curse under his breath as he turned back to the grounds.

It wasn't as if he'd expected her to accept him. He was sure she fancied one of his best mates, the twins. He just wasn't sure which one at the moment. As he processed what would have been, he envisioned a stormy relationship between himself and his favorite player: stormy, but passionate nevertheless.

Lee was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the light footsteps of someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize someone was already up here." Said a light, feminine voice. Lee turned around, slightly surprised at being interrupted from his wallowing. He was even more surprised as he realized who it was that had joined him.

Lee took in the freckled, brown-eyed, young Asian girl looking at him in a slightly embarrassed way. He shrugged slightly and Cho took that as a gesture that it was okay if she stayed.

"So what brings the losing seeker up to the astronomy tower?" He asked. He wasn't trying to offend the girl; it was a defense mechanism after his most recent rejection. Cho rolled her eyes good-naturedly and stood beside him. The late night wind blew her hair out of her face slightly as she surveyed him.

"Common room got a bit too sulky for my taste. Thought I'd come up here to think or something like that." She explained honestly.

"Yeah, I get that. Bet Davies wasn't too keen on losing the match, was he?" Continued Lee, unsure why he had bothered to engage the young Ravenclaw in conversation.

"No, definitely not." Cho laughed slightly. "I swear he was about to drag the whole house into mourning. Not at all my preferred disposition."

"Makes sense. A pretty, young, chit like you probably wants to gossip and braid hair and giggle and whatever else girls like to do." Joked Lee crossing his arms and turning to face her. Cho chuckled slightly.

"I can name quite a few 'chits' who probably study the art of gossip." Confirmed the smirking Cho. They stood in a comfortable silence, not really caring much about whom the other was. "And what brings you up here, anyway? Shouldn't you be celebrating with butterbeer or firewhiskey or whatever those twins decided to bring?" Lee's stomach churned slightly but he laughed nonetheless.

"I, uh, decided to tell Angelina Johnson how I felt about her." He said awkwardly, waiting for the girl to squeal in excitement. She merely nodded in understanding.

"And how did that go?"

"Good, marvelous actually. Quite a constructive meeting." Responded Lee.

"Oh? So you're together, then?" Asked the surprised Cho. She had always figured Johnson wasn't particularly interested in Lee that way, but maybe she had miscalculated.

"Nope, she rejected me." Answered Lee. Cho nodded again, in disappointment for the boy and in the understanding that her previous assumption had been correct. "Doesn't matter though, do it? Lots of girls in the pond…I'll find one eventually." Sniffed Lee.

"Quite optimistic." Observed the girl.

"You can run along and tell all your pals now if you wish." Added Lee. Cho raised her eyebrows, she hadn't been insulted when he commented on her failure that morning but in this case he had just made her out to be like everyone else.

"You think I'd do that?" She asked not irritated but more surprised.

"Wouldn't you?" They eyed each other, a silent battle for dominance over the other. "I guess not then." Lee concluded.

"Nope." She agreed. "Oh and I have a question."

"Fire away, oh seeker of the Ravenclaws." She rolled her eyes again.

"Are you going to continue to commend Angelina on her, uh, physique in matches?" Cho asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hmm…excellent question. Possibly, just to irritate her a bit. I might instead comment on yours which I must admit is worth at least ten points to Ravenclaw." He said, looking her up and down in approval. Cho tried to suppress a smirk and made no other response until Lee turned back to the landscape. When this occurred, she smacked him upside the head. The two turned towards each other, Lee feigning hurt. He smacked her upside the head to even the score.

"I can't believe you just hit a girl." She said, thoroughly amused.

"Likewise." Cho burst out laughing, leaning in to him slightly and he joined her a bit. After they quieted down, Cho turned her head to the side and observed him. As if pulled by a two-way gravity, they move towards each other. It wasn't the passionate and fierce snog Lee had come up to the tower for. It was quick and rather…amiable? When they pulled apart, Cho backed away a bit. A blush crept up her pale skin as she avoided his eyes.

"Well, I think I should head back. Roger will probably want to give a speech or something." She muttered awkwardly. As she was leaving, she turned back to the boy with dread-locks who was leaning over the railing. She walked back over to him kissed him chastely on his cheek before turning to leave again. He grabbed her arm and kissed her again, much more greedily.

"Sorry, it was fun." He whispered as he drew back, both breathing heavily.

"Not a problem." She walked away from him again, a bit puzzled. "Oh, and Lee?" The boy turned to look at her expectantly. "If you ever comment on anything but my superb seeking skills when you're commentating, I will jinx you right then and there." He laughed and she continued on her way.

"Are your snogging skills fair game, then?" He called after her, hearing a distant chuckle many feet below.

**Lee: I don't think you really did justice to my humor.**

**Me: I agree, but I'm not really a funny person so…..deal**

**Lee: Cho Chang…huh interesting**

**Me: What?**

**Lee: Nothing. Do you know if she's still single?**

**Me: My friend, Lexi, would cheerfully kill you if she heard you say that.**

**Lee: Why? Is _she_ into me?**

**Me: NO! She just doesn't like Cho**

**Lee: Oh, well I do. I think I'll go find her.**

**Me: Could you send in #1 while you're at it?**

**Lee: oh, you mean…**

**Me: SHUT-IT LEE! I don't want them knowing just yet**

**Lee: Oh, okay. Well it's not a Weasley**

**Me: -_-**

**Lee: What?**

**Me: Face palm **


End file.
